Cunning at its Finest
by ajpa
Summary: What if Lelouch was more cunning? And less dramatic? And what if 'God' decided to give him a reward?


So, while I was taking a dump, I suddenly had this great idea of CG (after watching for half an hour around 5 hours ago):

What if Lelouch was more cunning? And less dramatic? And what if 'God' decided to give him a reward?

Btw, in this AU, Kallen finds out who Lelouch is on Kaminejima and they talked and resolved their issues on the submarine.

So, here it is. Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000

Moments after Lelouch 'died':

There was a great deal of commotion as people all around the float rushed to free the prisoners. For the people of the land, it was a joyous, justified moment.

However, for Lelouch, it was a very surprising event. Namely that he was back in the World of C. This time though, there was another Thought Elevator, although this one seems different- its structure was a winding, grand staircase. And, at the top, it was connected to something; what it was, Lelouch couldn't seem to Comprehend.

There was a flash of light, and the figure of his vanquished father, Charles zi Britannia, appeared before him.

"NO! You can't be alive! I saw you and mother die!"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, or now, Lelouch Vi Britannia. This form is not Charles zi Britannia. He, and your mother, Marianne vi Britannia nee Lamperouge, are gone, vanquished forever, with the power of the combined Unconscious Collective.

What you see here is a form that has been chosen to honor the one whom came closest to vanquishing us- a feat that none have ever come close."

"So, what do you want with me?"

"We wish to offer you a second chance- to go back in time to the moment of the Awakening of your Geass. However, your Geass shall not be susceptible to manipulations now, for your Code is preventing that, now that it is awakened."

"I assume that my memories and my Code and Geass will remain intact, otherwise what will be the point of sending me back? Very well, I, Lelouch vi Britannia, accept the terms of your contract!"

As soon as he finished saying that, his sight was filled with the pink hair of one Euphemia li Britannia.

"Lelouch, are you alright? You look like you have an intense headache just now."

"Euphy? It really is you! Well, this is a surprising development."

"Lelouch, what are you talking about?"

"Euphy, we need to put this talk on hold. Please contact the Emperor- you MUST get him to agree to a meeting with me."

"I trust you, Lelouch. I hope you know what you are doing."

With that said, she then took out her cell phone, even as Lelouch put his mask back on.

"Big brother Schneizel, can you please arrange a meeting with Father? Zero wishes to meet with- alone. He has agreed to disarming himself, but he won't remove the mask to anyone but Father. Please, brother, please make sure he allows it. Zero promises to agree to the SAZ after talking to Father, regardless of whether Father agrees with him or not."

A couple of minutes later:

"Lelouch, Schneizel managed to convince Father to grant an audience with you- alone. However, Sir Waldstein will be personally checking yourself."

"That's fine, Euphy. You have done the world a great service."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"In a shocking development, Princess Euphemia and Prince Schneizel has arranged a private audience between the enigmatic Zero, leader of the Black Knights, and our Emperor. We will update you as soon as we know more."

"Zero-sama, are you sure this is a wise idea?" Kallen asked the masked Lelouch.

"Indeed, Leader-sama, are you sure this is wise?" Diethard asked Zero. It wasn't as if he was concerned for the man too much- he just didn't want Zero's talk to end yet.

"Don't worry. I have a plan that will ensure the liberation of Japan. Kallen, you will be accompanying me to the meeting. Of course, you won't be inside the meeting, you will only go in a bodyguard-capacity."

Walking away, he called out for CC to follow him.

"Does the Emperor have a Code yet?" he asked her.

"No." she replied, while tilting her head curiously at him.

"Good." With that said, Lelouch walked off to prepare for the meeting.

_What are you planning, Lelouch? _CC wondered.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, Zero, the leader of the Black Knights, will now meet with our Emperor."

With that statement from the anchorman, the masked Lelouch walked into the Throne Hall, the enormous doors swinging shut ominously.

Lelouch walked towards his Father, his mouth curving up into a smile, not a happy smile, but a smile of victory.

"Your Majesty."

"Zero, or, as Clovis told me, Lelouch."

There was a slight hissing sound, and Lelouch took off his mask, staring directly into the Emperor's eyes.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: be my slave!"

Charles' shocked face soon transformed into a neutral face, and he stepped down from the Throne, kneeling before Lelouch.

"What is your command, Your Majesty?" he asked Lelouch.

"First, you will announce the discovery of the one of the two dead heirs- me, around 2 months after this. You will then announce that you are making me your successor, and that you will be stepping down.

Then, you will destroy the Thought Elevator, the Sword of Akasha, and then order Bismark's execution, for alleged charges of attempting to kill the Royal Successor, me.

However, before all of that, you will order Cornelia to make the Eleven's lives better."

Lelouch finished his super long command, putting back on his mask, even as Charles immediately replied an affirmative (which is all that he can do anyways).

"As you command, Your Majesty." he remained kneeling until Lelouch walks out of the Throne Room, before rising up,

"Summon Cornelia, I wish for a word with her."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" With that, Bismark left to do his job.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Now then, this part was going to be part of the chapters, but it was too much of a hassle to put it in perfectly. Might do so if enough ppl ask for it

"Let's go, Kallen, CC."

_After returning, Zero is making an announcement._

"Around four months from now, Japan will be liberated."

Lelouch then retreated amidst shouting, yelling, screaming, and fist-pumping.

"Kallen, CC, a word." the two of them followed Lelouch.

_Inside_

"CC, Kallen, what goes on in this room must never leave, is that understood?"

"Yes/Very well." Two affirmatives reached Lelouch ears.

"I am from the future."

"So that's why your behavior has changed so much." CC said.

"And I am in love with both of you." Lelouch finished, a slight smirk appearing on his face.


End file.
